Impossibilities
by uberspastic
Summary: The impossible happens for Edward and Bella. My first fanfic. Final Chapter in Edward's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

He was staring at me with utter disbelief as I told him of my good news. I was beginning to wonder if he had heard me.

"But…it isn't… _possible_." He struggled to frame a proper sentence. He looked almost scared.

"Yes, Edward, it is." I spoke in the most soothing voice I could manage. I had to admit, even though I was now a vampire, I was scared too.

He only shook his head in reply; eyes tightly shut and lips pursed. Shock, denial, and disbelief played across his perfect features, all fighting for dominance. Only when I gently placed my hand against his cheek, did he finally open his eyes.

"You also said it wasn't possible that my heart kept beating after you changed me. But it did. If the impossible happened then, why is this so hard to believe?" I whispered while stroking his cheekbone with my thumb.

I could tell he was thinking what I had said over in his mind. That seemed to help him over his initial shock because he suddenly embraced me in the most wonderful hug. We stood there in each other's arms, for God only knows how long, both of us shaking with tearless sobs. Eventually he broke the embrace and held me back at arm's length.

"But…" he hesitated, trying to find the right words, "how can you be sure?"

"Edward." I slowly placed his hand over my abdomen. "You tell me."

He made a show of becoming very still. He then closed his eyes and listened. I, unconsciously, did the same.

I could hear birds a mile away, the river near Edward's house, I could even hear cars driving in the distance, it was so quiet. Then, for a fraction of a second, we both heard the faintest whisper of a tiny heartbeat. In that instant, we both jumped back a little.

"It _shouldn't_ be possible." He sounded distant, talking more to himself than me. He finally met my gaze with those passionate topaz eyes. With every ounce of feeling he had in him, he said, "Bella, I love you."

My only response was leaning into him waiting arms. The only thing I felt as he wrapped his strong arms around me was eternal bliss.

"Esme will be ecstatic to know she will be a grandmother. However impossible it may be." His voice held a certain simplicity, but I could tell he was genuinely happy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Isabella Cullen, come out of there!" I heard Edward yell from the other side of the door.

"No!" I barked. I was comfy and no one was going to change that.

"I will break down this door! So help me God!" he hollered.

I sighed. He'd already broken down the door 3 times this week. I was starting to feel bad for the poor thing. "Fine." I said after a long silence. "I don't see what is so darn important about getting checked up ever two weeks." I grumbled as I slowly rolled my way off the bed.

Being an eight-month pregnant vampire certainly had its quirks. Instead of having odd cravings for chocolate ice cream and pickles, I was more in the mood for an irritated grizzly bear. I've been spending too much time with Emmett. Also, it didn't hurt as much when the baby kicks, as it would have had I been human.

Since the day that Edward and I had told the rest of the family our happy news, they wasted no time with preparations. Esme began clearing a room for a nursery, Alice immediately went shopping for maternity clothes and baby paraphernalia, and Edward would frantically yell for Jasper whenever he could sense one of my mood swings coming on. Which was often.

However, Edward was still somewhat uneasy about the whole thing. As happy as he was, he went through extra precautions to make sure I was healthy. Which meant several trips to Carlisle every month.

Carlisle, as a grandfather-to-be, was ecstatic, but as a doctor/vampire, he was dumbfounded. He was as clueless as we were about the situation. But happy nonetheless. He was even kind enough to bring home some pregnancy pamphlets. He said they might help explain what little human symptoms I was having.

"Bella, I know you don't want to get up. But it is time to go see Carlisle." He spoke gently as I tried, futilely, to pull on my shoes. "We can stop by the park to hunt afterwards if you wish." He said, trying to cheer me up. Hunting was a much more frequent activity now because of my cravings. Oh how I miss chocolate.

The second I stood up to walk out of the room, my not-on-quite-right left shoe snagged itself on the carpet. Causing me to fly forward and use the doorknob for support. "Gah!" I exclaimed as I wrenched open the door much to quickly. "Let's go!" Edward only laughed and guided me down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

As if being very pregnant wasn't frustrating enough, Edward decided he wasn't going to let me know if our baby was going to be a boy or a girl. He and Carlisle made a secret pact. A pact that decrees I have to wait until "it" comes out to find out the gender. He just loves to tease me.

I can't really say which gender I would prefer, because I know I would be happy with either. At first, Edward wouldn't tell me what he wanted; for fear of making me upset. I then told him, that by not telling me, he was causing me to get frustrated. And every time we got into this argument, he would subtly call for Jasper with practiced ease.

"Bella, I'm not going to tell you. Now please lie down." Edward soothed while trying to figure a way to get a hold of Jasper.

"No, Edward, I will not lie down. Instead, I think I'll go for a walk." I sounded a bit like a 5-year-old. In fact, walking through the woods sounded very pleasant right now.

"Very funny dear." He mocked.

"Edward, I swear, if you don't move I will knock you down with my giant stomach!" I struggled to come up with the right amount of force to stand behind my empty threat. I failed.

His only response was a strangled snort, caught in the back of his throat, as he tried to fight back a laugh. He was clearly amused at the thought of me trying to knock him down.

Of course, that caused me to want to prove him wrong; that I could indeed push him over if I truly tried.

He looked at me with a guarded expression. He most likely knew I was planning something, but wasn't sure what.

The very moment I started to take the first step, I felt little baby Cullen kick…hard.

"Ow!" I screeched as I stopped dead in my tracks. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!

"Bella?"

"I'm fine." I was bending over and leaning on my knees for support. I very much doubted I looked fine.

"You don't look fine." Yup, I knew it.

"I think its just another contra-" I was cut off by another sharp pain ripping through my abdomen. I started to gasp for air and leaned on Edward. "It's time." I said between gasps.

The next thing I knew, I was being carried down the stairs faster than my thought process could catch up. We only stopped for a split second when Edward grabbed the keys to the Volvo.

"What are you doing!" I shrieked.

"Getting the car." He said with slight confusion.

"No, Edward! This baby is coming now!" Having a vampire's _and_ a woman's intuition comes in handy in times like these. If I knew only one thing in this world, it is that this child is coming now.

"Esme?" He called softly. Instantly she appeared at the top of the stairs. "Could you call Carlisle please? Bella's having the baby."

She only nodded before disappearing to call the hospital. God, I hope Carlisle comes fast.


	4. Chapter 4

"Edward?" I asked between the sharp, shooting, stabbing pains that ripped through my abdomen.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He sounded just as frightened as I felt.

"I'm scared." I looked into his topaz eyes with my large brown ones and felt like I was admitting a great secret.

"I know." Was all he said while he stroked my face and I squeezed his hand.

Then, in an instant, little baby Cullen kicked again. I swear this kid learned from Chuck Norris himself. It was getting a bit annoying. Where was Carlisle? This thing, this child, wants to come out…now.

"Ah! It keeps kicking me!" I yelped. "Get it out!"

As if on cue, Carlisle decided to grace us with his presence. I would have jumped up and hugged him, but Edward and little baby Cullen would be very unhappy if I tried to move.

"Esme, get some towels and take them to Edward's room. Edward, take Bella to your room and wait for me there." Carlisle commanded as he slipped into uber doctor mode. I was in Edward's arms before Carlisle had even finished his sentence.

The time it took for Edward to whisk me up the stairs and onto the bed, to the time when Carlisle finally entered, seemed like an eternity. He came in with a few miscellaneous medical items and soft blanket to wrap the baby in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, Bella, I need you to push." Came the very medical, yet gentle voice of Carlisle. I obeyed, but found that it was much easier said than done.

"Ow." Was all I could squeak out.

"You can do it, Bella. Just push." He said again.

I tried once more. But I only whimpered more from the pain. I could feel Edward squeeze my hand comfortingly as I started to shake violently with tearless sobs.

"Edward it hurts! Don't make me do this. I _can't_ do this!" I cried pathetically, clutching to Edward for dear life.

"Sweetheart, I know it hurts." He said in the most soothing voice I had ever heard. "But, Bella, you can do this. You've got to do this. We've faced just about everything together. This is just another event that _we_ will tackle _together_. Bella, just close your eyes, and do what you need to do. Be that strong willed, beautiful, courageous woman that I married." His voice carried the same sweetness and passion that one might hear from someone confessing their love to another.

I, then, suddenly got my second wind after hearing Edward's beautiful encouragement. With all the force I could muster, I pushed as hard as a vampire possibly could. This, apparently, was enough. For the only sound I heard over my tearless cries, was the sound of new life.

"Congratulation son, you and Bella now have a beautiful baby girl." Was all I heard Carlisle say before Edward practically leaped on me and engulfed me in a giant hug.

"I love you, Bella." I heard him say.

"Mmmm." was my exhausted response. I could stay here, in Edward's arms, forever. But I knew I had to open my eyes sooner or later to see my new baby girl.


	5. Chapter 5

It was around midnight when I realized something was slightly off. I had just given birth only an hour or two before, and I have yet to hold my baby. As I lay flat on my back, reveling in the joy of having a flat tummy, I wondered where my child had gone.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes, dear?"

"Where is our baby?" The panic in my voice was hidden rather well, but I knew Edward could hear it.

He let out a small chuckle. "She's with Carlisle, sweetheart. No need to panic."

I breathed a small sigh of relief. According to Edward, ever since little baby Cullen had come into this world, Carlisle hadn't let go of her. Most likely out of pure love for the little thing, but also to "run some tests". That part made me a bit uncomfortable. I didn't even know if my little girl was vampire, human, half and half, or whatever. Because of my little abnormality of being a vampire with a still beating heart, I didn't know what to expect. From the quiet atmosphere of the house, neither did anyone else.

Then I realized something. I turned on my side to face Edward who was lying next to me with his hands behind his head and eyes closed.

"We need a name." I spoke softly.

Edward slowly opened one eye. "Hmm?" He seemed a little too confused.

"For the baby you dork!" I lightly punched his shoulder. "You know, that thing I just gave birth to?"

"Oh, right." He said with my favorite half smile and eyes closed once more. He then rolled over to place a small kiss on the tip of my nose. "How could I forget."

"Have any ideas?" he asked after he was finished kissing my nose.

"Some. But I want to hear what you have in mind first." I answered.

"My dear, for the last century I have been able to come to terms with the fact that I would never get married to a beautiful girl and have children. If ever I thought of names, they have been long forgotten." All this was said with a faint smile planted upon his perfect lips. Clearly showing that he has no qualms about actually having married someone and having a child. I smiled.

"Alright then, I'll do the name picking." I thought for a moment. "What about the name 'Emma'?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Emma Grace Cullen." He said quickly, almost without thinking. Though, his voice and tone sounded perfectly at ease. He was a perfect rendition of tranquility. One would only need to take a glance in his direction to know he was happy.

I looked at him quizzically.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, "It just fits." Then closed them again.

He was right. It did fit…perfectly. I sighed and rolled onto my back; Edward's arm draped over my stomach. Every once in a while he would stroke it with his thumb. Just to remind himself that the "Pregnant Bella Nightmare" was over. At least, that's was he said. I wished I could stay here, like this, forever. But, I still wanted to hold my baby.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward was pacing our bedroom as we waited for Carlisle's final conclusion of what exactly our child was. Although I myself was nervous, I wouldn't risk pacing a hole right through the floor.

"Edward, calm down. There is nothing to worry about. You'll love this child no matter what it is." I doubted that sounded as soothing as I meant it to be. But it would have to do for now. He stopped pacing.

"Aren't you even the slightest bit concerned? What Carlisle tells us next is going to completely determine how we raise this baby." He gave up pacing and started to dash about the room moving things here, rearranging things there. When all that could be moved was moved, he began to rearrange his CD collection. But that ended much sooner than he anticipated, so he put them all back in their original order.

"Of course I'm concerned. But that doesn't mean that I have to turn OCD, bipolar, and rearrange everything." I lightly giggled that last sentence. "As you so wonderfully put it while I was in labor, we've faced too many things to let something like this get in our way now. We _will_ get through this together. Not to mention the other members of our family."

"Speaking of family members, here comes Carlisle with Emma." Edward said, abruptly turning away from the CDs.

It was only a few seconds before I saw Carlisle poke his head in the door.

"May we come in?" He turned so I could fully see the sleeping baby Emma in his arms.

She was beautiful. She had a messy crop of bronze colored hair piled atop her tiny little head and perfect, marble like skin. She looked like a near perfect copy of her father.

"Of course!" I whispered, sitting up straight. Carlisle easily took the hint that I wanted to hold her, and carefully laid her in my arms. Edward was immediately at my side, staring in wonder at the tiny thing. I could tell he was trying to decipher something in his mind, but I couldn't figure out what.

"She's sleeping." He murmured. Thank you Captain Obvious.

"Yes, Edward, she is." Carlisle said, he seemed pleased with the fact that a baby was sleeping, Edward just continued to stare; amazed. Weren't babies supposed to sleep?

"I am so very sorry to interrupt this peaceful moment, but could someone please tell me what is the great significance of a sleeping baby?" I whispered harshly.

"Bella, when was the last time you slept?" Carlisle asked me, not the least bit phased by my sarcastic remark. This threw me. The last time I slept was when I was still human... _human_. My eyes widened and I let out a tiny gasp. Emma was human.

"But…how?" My question wasn't supposed to be voiced, I was more thinking out loud. But that didn't stop Carlisle from answering.

"I don't exactly know. I mean, it shouldn't even be possible for the little one to _be_ here. From what little information I've gathered, I have found two things. First, Emma is nearly completely human."

What do you mean 'nearly completely human'?" Edward asked, having not taken his eyes off Emma since she came in with Carlisle.

"Well," Carlisle sighed, "Physiologically she is perfectly human. A beating heart, lungs that need air…the ability to sleep. But I suspect that as she grows older, she will start showing the signs of vampiric abilities as well. She already sparkles in sunlight." Was it just me, or did he sound a little bit proud? "Second thing I have discovered, she's hungry." He stated matter of factly.

Edward's head snapped up. The question in his eyes was unmistakable. It is what he struggled with the most. He undoubtedly didn't want that kind of life for his little girl. He looked pleadingly at Carlisle, waiting for his answer.

"No, Edward, she does not need blood to survive. At least, not yet."

Not exactly the answer we were hoping for, but at least we didn't have a bloodthirsty baby on our hands…yet. Edward and I exchanged nervous glances. I looked down at the beautiful baby in my arms and wondered how this angel could ever grow up and kill something.

"As I said before, she will most likely show signs of being a vampire as she ages and matures. That could also include the desire for blood," Carlisle continued, "But nothing is for certain. I also suspect that she will age no more that seventeen or eighteen, depending on which parent she takes after."

Edward just looked depressed now. He obviously didn't want Emma to grow up and be a "monster" like him. I wanted Edward to see that neither him, nor Emma could ever be seen as a monster, I would love them regardless of what they were. I suddenly had an idea. Without hesitation, I lifted the still sleeping Emma in front of Edward.

"Why don't you hold her for a little bit, sweetheart?" I asked. He just looked at me, slightly uncomfortable. He'd obviously never held a baby before. I let myself laugh a little at this. I politely showed him how to hold his arms, how to support the neck, and how to be comfortable while doing so. Carlisle decided to leave us alone for now.

I had never seen anything so cute as Edward holding his baby girl. After a few minutes, he eventually got comfortable enough to lean against the wall and just stare at Emma with nothing but love. He looked absolutely god-like, perfectly at ease, and astoundingly adorable. As I kept looking at this Kodak Moment, I heard the most beautiful sound in the world: the tiny little whimper of a new born waking.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward shifted his position ever so slightly as Emma started to stretch. The uncomfortable look was tacked back onto his face.

"Bella, it's moving." He sounded a bit startled. I, of course, knew he wouldn't drop her. He was too careful. But it was amusing watching him shift uncomfortably.

"'It' has a name, sweetheart." I reminded softly. I couldn't help but giggle softly. "Edward, don't hold her like an explosive, she isn't going to suddenly burst. Hold her close, like you're never going to let her go."

He just looked at me, as if to say "Like this?"

"There you go, just like that." I said congratulated. I could almost see Edward mentally patting himself on the back. But his look of self-admiration soon morphed into extreme happiness.

"Look. She's opened her eyes!" He sounded like a giddy, little schoolboy. I stood gracefully and half ran over to where Edward had stopped walking with Emma. I looked down and saw the most peculiar thing.

I had read once that newborn babies were supposed to have murky, grey-ish colored eyes; but not my little Emma. She had bright topaz colored eyes, but, proportionally, they were nearly as big as mine were. The thick and extraordinarily long eyelashes only added to the beauty. At twenty-two hours old, she already looked like a model. It was with those peculiar eyes that she was looking up at Edward and I. I could only imagine what was going on inside that little mind.

Edward however…

That might explain the perplexed look on his face. He, apparently, was exploring the mind of our little one.

"What is she thinking?" I wondered aloud.

"I can't be sure, exactly. I don't speak Newborn, but I'm under the impression that she is hungry." He said in an amused tone of voice.

"Oh!" I gasped. To my knowledge, I had no way of feeding the little thing. As far as I knew, I couldn't be her source of food.

I heard Edward's musical laugh quietly echo about the room.

"Alice had a vision of Emma not being able to _feed_, so she is preparing a bottle right now." He raised his eyebrows in an ironic way at the word "feed".

Much to my relief, Alice charged her way into the room waving a baby bottle in the air whilst shouting, "No worries, Auntie Alice is here!" With that, she slipped Emma out of Edward's arms without even disturbing a single hair on her head, and waltzed right back out of the room.

Both Edward and I just stared blankly at the door.

"ALICE!" We shouted in unison.

After much arguing from me and threatening from Edward, he and I finally convinced Alice to give us back Emma. Alice just pouted and muttered something about not being allowed to be involved with her niece.

We walked back into our room, Edward holding Emma. I handed him the bottle without meeting his gaze.

"Bella?" He sounded a bit panicked. I just snickered and snapped my fingers in mock disappointment.

"Darn, you caught me." I sighed, "Alright, I'll feed her." With that I gently picked the very wiggly Emma out of Edward's sturdy grasp. "Calm down sweetheart, I've got your food right here." I said sweetly, waving the bottle a bit in front of her tiny face.

I swiftly glided over to the bed and sat down to feed Emma. Edward was at my side faster than I could blink. He still seemed awed by the little thing in my arms. Almost like she would disappear if he took his eyes off of her.

Emma looked like she was in pure bliss. She was obviously very happy drinking from the little bottle. After about a minute she started to get a little fussy. Before I could react properly, Emma chucked the bottle half way across the room out of frustration. It didn't even have the chance to hit the floor before Edward caught it and was back at my side within two seconds. Emma was still rather fussy. Edward just chuckled and handed me the bottle.

"Oh you think this is funny?" I asked trying to get Emma to calm down, "Why don't _you_ feed her!"

"Alright, I will." He seemed more confidant than before, but still uncertain. He gently lifted Emma with one arm, and grabbed the bottle with the other. Once he situated himself properly, he placed the bottle in front of Emma's tiny lips. She, apparently, decided she was comfortable enough to let her daddy feed her. Another thing those two had in common was their temper and sudden mood swings. I just laughed at seeing how alike they were. Edward looked over at me with the stupidest grin on his face. An expression that could only be compared to the phrase 'Look ma, no hands!' He was clearly very proud of himself and the fact that he could do this.

"I'll be right back," I stood up, "I'm going to go make sure Alice isn't _too_ upset." I said sarcastically. Really, I just wanted to give Edward and Emma some daddy/daughter time. In the last day or so, there was nothing I loved more than watching Edward hold his daughter. The one thing I kept thinking over and over in my head about Emma was, 'You are as beautiful as your father'. Sure, she got her facial structure from me, as well as the texture of her hair, and size of her eyes. But, in my opinion, her true beauty came from Edward himself.

Of course I didn't actually go see Alice; she'd probably just pounce on me anyway. I just stayed outside the door of the room and watched Edward and Emma sit on the bed together. It took me a minute to realize Emma had fallen asleep in Edward's arms. He just looked around, wondering what to do. I decided I'd let him figure this one out on his own. And, figure it out on his own, he did. I watched him noiselessly lay himself and Emma down on the bed into a comfortable position. He then snuggled himself closer to her tiny body and began to softly stroke her cheek. It reminded me of when I would fall asleep in his arms. As hard as I tried to tear myself away from the beautiful scene in front of me, I couldn't. Then he started to hum a new lullaby that he wrote for Emma. Now I really needed to get away before I melted into a puddle.

I could have sworn, as I was walking away, I heard Edward say dreamily, "You are as beautiful as your mother." I smiled and continued walking down the hallway.

When I got downstairs I saw Esme and Carlisle having an interestingly deep conversation. Before I could officially decide to give them their privacy, I heard something that caught my attention.

"Esme, we're going to have to tell them sooner or later." I heard Carlisle say.

"I know dear, but why does he have to come visit_ now_?" Esme sounded a bit stressed, as if something unexpected and unwanted was coming.

"Well you know as well as I that he has been totally unpredictable since the 'accident'. He says he just wants closure." Carlisle soothed Esme, as she grew increasingly worried.

I suddenly knew whom they were talking about. I decided know was the proper time to interrupt.

"Don't tell me Charlie is coming to visit." I broke in, already sounding as stressed as Esme.

When Edward told me he decided to change me, we had come up with a grand master plan to fake my death. While Edward and I actually partook in the activity, the rest of the Cullens were busy planting fake evidence of an explosive car accident involving my truck. That way they didn't have to explain to Charlie the whereabouts of my body. Naturally, Charlie would have thought Edward to be responsible for my death. So to avoid any confrontations, Carlisle had told Charlie that Edward had become clinically depressed and never left his room. Ever since that day, Charlie just hadn't been the same. He didn't show up to work for a month, he rarely ate, and bathed just as often. Only within the last few months had he pulled himself together. And now he decided he wanted to meet with the Cullens and talk.


	8. Chapter 8

I realized that I have neglected to put any sort of disclaimer. I have never in anyway sort of way ever thought of _Twilight_ as mine. It, and all its contents, belong to the uberly talented Stephanie Meyer, whom I thank continually for giving me a good book to read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plan was set. Edward, Emma, and I would disappear for the day while Charlie talked to Esme and Carlisle. Even though the plan was solid, I still couldn't help but be nervous. Knowing everything that had gone on in my life up to this point, something was bound to go wrong.

"Bella, dear?" Esme was suddenly at my side on the couch in the living area.

"Yes?"

She seemed almost hesitant to say whatever it was she had on her mind. Almost as if she was afraid it would make me upset.

"We have a problem." She gauged my expression for a moment; I gestured for her to continue, "Well, you see, Charlie has made it clear that he wishes to speak with Edward," she made a face, "to make amends. He wants to let Edward know that he doesn't think the accident was his fault."

This time the face making came from me.

"So you see, Edward would have to stay behind, to live up to the story we made up concerning your 'death'." Esme explained. I mulled over every word she was saying. "Now, I've already spoken with Edward. He has a plan." Doesn't he always? "He thinks you and Emma should go to the meadow with Emmett and Rosalie."

The small amount of blood, still left in my system, drained from my face. I hadn't really seen much of Rose or Emmett since giving birth. And Rosalie and I still didn't get along much. Though, the angry stares weren't as often.

Then, as if she had been summoned, Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs with Emmett at her side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Rosalie watched Emmett fight with the baby carrier, I decided to say my goodbye to Edward. I walked into our room to see him lying on the couch with his eyes open and his expression comatose.

"Edward?" I asked nervously.

He blinked a few times as he snapped out of his self-induced trance.

"Just practicing." He said with that beautiful lopsided grin splattered on his face. I sighed in relief. Though, I wasn't really sure why I was stressed. Maybe I was going through pre-separation anxiety.

"Well, I uh," I paused slightly to compose my thoughts before continuing, "I just wanted to tell you goodbye before we left for the meadow." Solemnity was the only emotion ringing in my voice. I placed a false smile upon my lips and silently hoped he wouldn't see right through it.

My hopes were in vain. The next thing I knew, his arms were wrapped securely around my waist, his head buried in the crook of my neck. I could have stayed here forever.

"Bella, we will only be apart for a few hours. I promise, everything will be just fine. You and Emma will have a great time with Emmett and Rose." Was he really saying this? Last I heard he wasn't happy about leaving me. "Now, I'm not pleased about leaving you, but you'll be fine. I'm sure of it." Much better.

I breathed out a sad attempt at a laugh. "If you say so." Suddenly, I realized something was missing. "Edward?" I asked suddenly panicked.

"Yes?"

"Where's Emma?" The last time I saw my baby was when she was sleeping in Edward's arms.

"Calm down sweetheart, she is with Rosalie." He said smoothly.

I was struck dumb. For some reason, I couldn't imagine Rosalie holding Emma after all the hatred she has portrayed towards me. I felt like I needed closure. I walked out of the room and back down the first flight of stairs to where Emmett was _still_ fighting with the baby carrier and Rosalie was holding Emma.

For the first time, I saw Rosalie smiling. Actually smiling while she was holding Emma. The kind of smile that blocks out the world around you; leaving you only with what makes you happy. It was truly a beautiful sight.

"Yes, Uncle Emmett is being a big doofus isn't he?" I heard her say in the most sardonic baby voice I had ever heard. Not that I have heard many. Emmett _was_ having a bit of a difficult time with the baby carrier though. I decided now was the time to make my presence known.

"Oh! Bella, hi." Emmett said looking up from the baby carrier. I smiled warmly in reply, then looked to Rosalie.

"Bella, she is beautiful. I never had the chance to congratulate you." She seemed almost repentant, but still somewhat proud.

"Thank you Rosalie. That means a lot to me." I replied truthfully. It was touching to earn such a comment from someone like her.

"Aha!" I heard Emmett exclaim from behind us. Apparently he had a breakthrough. Rosalie and I turned to see his accomplishment, only to be met with the smug, cocky expression on Emmett's face. "You ladies ready to go?" He asked as if the epic battle with the carrier never happened.

Rosalie and I just glanced at each other briefly then burst out laughing. Emmett was definitely going to be the "fun uncle".

Rosalie told us that she was going to tell Esme that we were leaving soon, and to pack some bottles for Emma. I had a feeling that Rosalie was going to make a perfect aunt, and maybe even a great babysitter.

"Emmett, would you mind holding Emma for a few moments? I need to go say goodbye to Edward." I asked after Rosalie was gone.

"Sure!" He seemed all to excited about holding her. "Rosie wouldn't let me hold her earlier." He explained.

"Ah." It was all so clear now. "Well, you can certainly have your turn now." I said as I gently handed Emma over to her uncle. To be honest, the two seemed to hit it off just great. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Yeah yeah, take your time." Emmett blew me off, too involved in causing high-pitched giggles from his niece. I only chuckled to myself as I walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella, my dear, you must hurry! Charlie is just down the road!" Esme looked and sounded frantic. "Why aren't you already gone?"

To be honest, I didn't know why we hadn't left an hour ago like we had planned. Maybe it was Alice prancing into the room stating that we had forgotten diapers and blankets.

Whatever it was, it didn't matter anymore. We had to leave _now_. I had said my goodbye to Edward earlier, so that was taken care of. He was upstairs pretending to be comatose-like.

Before I even realized it, Emmett, Rosalie, Emma, and I we're all in Rosalie's shiny, red convertible; driving at an insane speed towards the meadow. Only now did the whole situation start to officially sink in. I started to panic a little in my head. I knew the only thing I could do was hope and pray that Edward was a much better actor than I was.


	9. Final Chapter

A knock at the door; it was time. Pulling this off would be simple. But the only thing I could think of was their safety. I needed to know if the two most important people in my life were okay. I trusted both Emmett and Rosalie to take care of Bella and Emma, but I rather it were I with them.

I could hear Esme's soft voice all the way from downstairs. I could hear Carlisle's mind mustering up enough gusto to reek out enough emotion in his voice. But most of all, I could hear how broken Charlie was.

Mind reading put aside, I could hear their conversation clear as day:

"Hello, Charlie, please come in." Carlisle greeted as he opened the front door for Charlie.

"Thank you" was the haggard reply.

"Hello Charlie." Esme greeted whole-heartedly.

I could hear them move to sit on the couch; the near-silent movement of my 'parents', and the unsteady shuffling of Charlie.

Charlie cleared his throat before speaking. "I just wanted to, uh, see how you all were. I know I blamed your son for what happened to Bella, and it was wrong of me. I want to apologize."

One didn't need the power of reading minds to know how hard it was for Charlie to speak those words. In the event of such a tragedy of losing a child, everyone must have someone to blame. Even if it is wrong. But for him to admit that he didn't believe I was at fault for Bella's 'accident' was extraordinary if not admirable.

"Oh, Charlie, we were never angry with you for blaming Edward. We knew the grief you were going through." Esme reached out to touch Charlie's knee. "Edward, too, thought of himself guilty." She added for good measure.

Charlie's head snapped up out of his hands, which had fallen there while he was apologizing, to look at Carlisle and Esme.

"That reminds me," he paused to suppress a sniffle, "may I speak with him? May I speak with Edward?

"Of course you may. He is up in his room." Carlisle pointed to the stairs.

But of course Charlie knew where I was. It was part of the story we had told him. That I was so depressed that I never left my room. To keep up appearances, Alice came in with a bowl of 'soup' that she'd cooked herself and pretended to try to feed it to me.

"Charlie is on his way up." Alice stated the obvious in a quick whisper. I nodded.

"What is this?" I asked, just as quietly, gesturing to the bowl.

"Soup!" She whispered excitedly, obviously very proud of herself.

I sniffed it. Even if I had been human, I would have been revolted by its smell.

"I'm not even going to ask what's in it." Alice's smiled dropped a little, but she soon found a way to get revenge by shoving the putrid liquid into my mouth. But before either of us could make a sound, Charlie stopped walking down the hallway.

I heard a soft knock on my door. I didn't answer; here come the acting skills.

"Edward?" I heard Charlie say as he slowly, cautiously opened my door.

I kept my expression blank, comatose.

Alice silently excused herself, but stopped to place a sympathetic hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Just call if you need anything." She said before gliding out of the room.

Charlie nodded at Alice then looked down at his feet, and continued.

"Edward, I don't know if you can hear me, but I just want to say I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for blaming you, for being angered with you. At first I thought Bella's accident was your fault. But I know, now, that no one can be blamed for what happened." He buried his head in his hands once more.

As much as I pitied him, and wanted to tell him it was all right, I couldn't. I had to keep up my act. I only responded by blinking in a slow, labored way. I could hear Charlie shift uncomfortably. I decided to explore his mind a little.

_Oh God, I miss Bella. I wish I could hear her voice, just one more time. She would know what to do._

Then I heard him walk out of the room. He was right, Bella had a way of making things better. No matter what the situation was, she could handle it. I realized I started to zone out, thinking of Bella. What was it about her that caused me to go to these measures to be with her? Love. I answered my own question. I loved her like she was the reason I lived. She _was _the reason I lived. Though I used the term 'lived' loosely in my mind. Before I met Bella, I was simply an existence. Something to roam upon this earth and help with population control. The thought disgusted me, but it was true nonetheless. But when I met Bella, I had something to keep on existing for. There would never be any question in my mind.

Only the gentle exchanging of words and the soft click of the front door knocked me out of my reverie. I swiftly stood up from my couch and listened to Charlie get into his car and drive away.

When I was sure Charlie was a safe distance away from the house, I ran down the two flights of stairs, past Alice, Esme and Carlisle, and out the door faster than I could have thought. I heard Esme and Carlisle's conversation as I ran to the meadow.

_I feel a little bad for Charlie. It's terrible that we must lie to him._

_I know, Esme, dear. But if it's what keeps Bella and Edward together, then so be it._

_Yes, but couldn't there have been some other way? Couldn't we have told him she just…oh, I don't know._

_If there had been any other way, we can't change that now. Hopefully Charlie got his 'closure' today and we won't see him for a good long time._

_But, Carlisle, do you think, maybe, this could have the opposite effect? Do you think Charlie might be visiting more and more?_

_I doubt it. It was obvious it was hard for him to come here in the first place. I don't think he could handle being here more than once._

_Why is that?_

_He's jealous. Jealous that we got to spend more time with Bella. Got to know her better._

_Surely he can't believe that! She was, is, his daughter._

_Regardless, he believes he wasn't a good enough father to her. He now believes the 'accident' was his fault._

_Poor Charlie, why do we torture him so?_

_It's for the best, dear. It's for the best._

By now I was too far from the house to listen any more, but I didn't care. I willed my feet to move faster. I needed to see Bella and Emma. I reached the meadow in record time. I rounded the last tree and saw what my eyes yearned for: my girls.

"Bella…" I breathed.

Rosalie and Emmett took this as a sign to leave. They knew their duty was finished.

Bella took her eyes off of Emma to look at me, and our eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity. I knew for certain, she was what I lived for.


End file.
